The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. In a variety of well related applications, downhole completions are provided with flow control devices. The flow control devices have a plurality of operational positions and can be shifted between those operational positions at specific times during a downhole procedure. For example, the flow control devices may be shifted between a full flow position and a no flow position.
The flow control devices may comprise valves that are shifted by balls or darts dropped through the wellbore. In certain multi-stage fracturing system applications, for example, valves are placed in a plurality of well intervals and the flow of fracturing fluid to select intervals is controlled by the valves. The valves can be shifted from closed to open positions by balls or darts as the fracturing process is moved to sequential well intervals. At times, however, the use of balls or darts can be limiting with respect to efficiency and functionality. Additionally, there is no method of reversing the position of the valve with a dart or ball mechanism.